1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publications No. 2001-44229 (Patent Document 1) and 2001-44324 (Patent Document 2), methods of manufacturing a ball grid array type (BGA) semiconductor device include a mold array process (MAP), which comprises preparing a substrate having a plurality of product formation portions, mounting semiconductor chips on each of the product formation portions, forming a sealer so that the sealer integrally covers the product formation portions on the substrate, and dividing the substrate into the individual product formation portions.